Maree stays with the cullens
by CarlisleLuva4Eva
Summary: Maree's Uncle Bruce is in a group to bring down the FBI. he kills his niece's parent's and she stays with the Cullens until they find her family. Cross over between Criminal Minds and Twilight ;D
1. Chapter 1

The child's black hair ways sprayed around her and clung to her face that was covered in sweat. I read the clip board that was hung on the end of her bed:

Maree Esme Olin

30/6/42

Reason for being here: left arm broken clean, multiple bruises, stiches in ten stitches on her calf muscle and suffers from shock after seeing her parent's murdered (found conscious on the bedroom floor beside her deceased parents).

This poor child had seen her parents die and had been injured as well just for witnessing her parents being murdered then I looked at the rest of the sheet:

'Need's a place to stay until any family can be contacted, if anyone can take her it would be nice'

Little Maree woke up and looked at me "who you?" "I'm your doctor, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen but you may call me Carlisle" I smiled at her and she smiled her toothy smile "Car...lyle, Car...lyall, Car...lisle" she said after working on how to say my name "yes that's my name" I smiled "you have pretty name" she said giggling "thank you and I must say Maree is a nice name too" I said and checked her heat rate which was good and when I looked back at the little girl she looked sad "mommy and daddy gone?" she asked, I sighed and nodded "yes Maree, they are but they love you so much" I told her and she smiled a little "Maree who did this to you?" I asked "Uncle Bruce" she said "he is scary, he had knife and hurt my leg wif it" she said and I picked up the phone next to her bed and dialled the front desk:

Tara: yes

Me: Tara it's doctor Cullen could you please tell child services not to call Maree Olin's Uncle Bruce please, she said he did this to her

Tara: alright we still need to find a place for her; she has to be out of hospital care by... oh my goodness tonight

Me: I'll take her until we can find and family

Tara: alright Carlisle, when you bring her to the front desk you will need to sign her release papers and write that she is staying with her

Me: alright thank you

I hung up and turned to Maree "you will be staying with me and my family until we can find you family" I said and she smiled "is your wife pretty?" she asked "yes, she is extremely pretty" I said "how many children do you have?" she asked and it turned out that this may be a trivia game "I have five daughter's, four sons and two grandchildren who are about to be born, seven out of my nine children are adopted but I love them the same" I said and she laughed.

I signed her papers and took her out to the car where she fell asleep in the front seat and mumbled.

I pulled in the garage and heard Elizabeth breathing in deeply (like she did when the twins moved too much) and got a message from my eight months pregnant daughter Elizabeth in my head 'Carlisle Cullen, I know what you did and I don't blame you, I'll be waiting at the door and I have told everyone already' I walked slowly through the door to see my family looking at me carrying a two year old girl "this is Maree Esme Olin" I said and saw my wife smile "I guess Elizabeth told you all about her" I said and everyone nodded and Elizabeth came up to me " if you wake her gently I can give her a bath, mom and Alice had gotten clothes for her earlier today" she said and I bent down to Maree's "Maree you need to wake up, come on" I said gently and she slowly opened her eyes "this is my family" I said pointing to everyone and telling her their names "hi me Mawee" she said in her sleepy two year old accent "hello Maree I'm Elizabeth, would you like me to give you a bath?" my daughter asked and Maree just nodded as I handed her to Elizabeth who had to sit her on her hip due to the big baby bump.

Maree's POV

Carlisle's daughter Elizabeth is really pretty, she looks the same as her mommy and she is also having a baby. Elizabeth took me up to the bathroom where she said to wait while she went and got some clothes. She came back with a pair of pyjamas, slippers and a hair brush; she ran a bath with lots of fluffy bubbles and placed me in being careful of my leg and arm "Miss Elizabeth?" I asked her "yes Maree" "how old are you and what do you do for job?" I asked as she washed the shampoo out of my hair "well I'm 22 now and I am what you call a security guard (hint hint- she's an X-men) and I work with the FBI" she said then putting the conditioner in my hair "what FBI?" I asked was it some kind of super school "the FBI is a group that does secret stuff that I'm not allowed to tell you" she said washing the conditioner out and drying my off before letting the water out and she put me in my new pyjamas I asked her more questions "do you have any friends in FBI?" I asked "yes there is Spencer Reid who is our special Psychologist, Jason Gideon, Aaron Hotchner, Elle Greenaway, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau or JJ as we call her and Penelope Garcia" she said and told me only the things she was allowed to.

She carried me down stairs where three people were talking to Carlisle and Esme "Spencer Reid, never thought that I would see you this soon" Elizabeth said standing at the top of the stairs "same but we need your help...who's this?" he asked as Elizabeth stood next to him and I hid most of my face in her shirt "this is Maree Olin, she was witnessed her parents murder" she responded "that's why we are here, her uncle was involved in a group to bring us down but now that group has been arrested" said an older man "who he?" I asked Elizabeth "that is Jason Gideon, one of the men I told you about" she said "and the lady next to him is Penelope Garcia" she continued and placed my on the couch next to her and Spencer Reid "hello" was all I said and Mr Spencer smiled and talked to miss Elizabeth about what happened to mommy and daddy and I started to yawn and miss Elizabeth nodded to miss Esme and she came and picked me up and took me to her bed.

The next morning I woke up at 8:00 to the sound of Debussy playing and Miss Elizabeth was organising clothes for today "morning Maree" she said smiling "hello mommy" I said sleepily and when the words came out of my mouth Miss Elizabeth stopped still "I sorry, me just still tired" I said apologising "no that's alright it's just a surprise" she said. She dressed me in black jeans, short sleeve navy blue shirt, a thick white hoodie that had fur around the edge and black boots, she also put my hair up in a bun and with the loose strands of hairs she purposely left out she made it into a flower on the side of my head. I went down stairs where Miss Esme had cooked me some chocolate chip pancakes with some milk "here you go sweetheart" she said and kissed my head "why you no breakfast?" I asked "we already ate, you just woke up late" she said and cleaned up the kitchen and soon the same people from last night came into the kitchen "hello Maree" Mr Gideon and Mr Spencer smiled and I waved at them. They were nice people who were trying to help me.


	2. a tradgety ends, a life begins

Mr Spencer and Mr Gideon asked if they could talk to me by myself later and I said yes. "So Maree what animals do you like?" Mr Spencer asked me "I ponies and puppies" I said "what do you like to do" "draw and be in plays" I said playing with a teddy Miss Elizabeth had gotten me "so you like acting?" he asked me and I looked at him "what acting?" "Acting could be in plays, TV or the movies" he explained and I smiled and then he took my hand and we walked down to where Mr Gideon and Ms Penelope were and sat me down on the couch next to him "now Maree can you tell us what he did?" Mr Gideon asked me looking into my eyes "Uncle Bruce came over for dinner that night and played with me until he said he wanted to take care of mommy and daddy and I followed him after I hear mommy screaming and I saw uncle and he saw me and...And" I started to cry, thinking about mommy and daddy made me very sad. Miss Elizabeth took me to bed that night and read me a story about some fairies.

Elizabeth's POV

Just as I got down stairs the phone rang and I answered it:

Me: hello

Jamie Coach: hello is this a member of the Cullen family?

Me: yes, I'm Elizabeth Cullen

Jamie Coach: I'm Jamie Coach the childcare worker and I have called with the unfortunate news of the murder of the remaining members of her family by her Uncle Bruce

Me: oh god, will she have to be adopted?

Jamie Coach: yes and if you know of anyone who is willing enough to adopt her than please tell them to go to the nearest childcare service and explain and sign some sheets so they can adopt her. I have to go but please find someone to adopt her

Me: will do

I hung up and cried into the couch before Spencer came down and asked me what was wrong "her Uncle Bruce just killed any remaining members of her family" I said bawling my eyes out "well I'm kinda lonely where I live, I could adopt her if you want. It would be nice to have some company" he said and I looked up at him "that would be nice" I said smiling "I will visit you when you have your children and I will bring Maree" he said and placed his hands on my belly and I told him what he had to do and he nodded.

The next morning when Maree woke up we told her about Spencer wanting to adopt her and they would make regular visits to see me and my new children, once we had finish she smiled and clung to him with no intentions of letting go "I got new daddy" she squealed happily.

I let Spencer dress her that morning for practise and get Maree her breakfast. Mom and dad were really happy of the outcome and loved her dearly and were sad when she had to go home but Spencer said that his parents were dead so the was wondering if Maree could call mom and dad grandma and grandpa and they gladly accepted knowing that they would be in her life.

I went to bed and woke at midnight with my laptop beeping really fast so I got up and looked at the screen and when I saw what was on their I walked as fast as possible down stairs to the couches where Spencer, Jason and Penelope were sleeping on the huge couches in the music room "GET UP!" I yelled at them and they got up slowly "what happened?" asked Jason "I got a hit on him and it's not good he's near the school where I teach, he's exactly three blocks from where the school is and it will take three an hour by plane to get there which would be our fastest option" I said and they nodded. I gave them the co-ordinates and Jason called the others in our unit and told them to meet out the front of the school where I taught so we could get this man as one unit. I was pacing my bag when Penelope and Spencer came in "we don't think you should come" said Penelope and I looked at them "Elizabeth you're about to give birth any day next week and you want to go on a hunt for a murderer" said Spencer "look I don't have time to argue, he is near my school and he might escape and I know the area really well and you will need me" I said and carried my bag down stairs where I gave the message to mom and dad to tell Levi what I was doing and not to worry and to watch Maree and they told me to be careful.

We were in the airport car park and put on our bullet proof vests on. I had to fix mine on the way to the airport so my large belly could fit in and we walked in explaining that we needed to get on the next flight to Westchester N.Y and showed our FBI ID and they let us on and we were soon in Westchester airport and I called the Professor telling him to keep the kids in and told him the situation and her told me he would do that.

"Ok this man is capable of anything. He has killed a young girl's entire family and is suspected on trying to bring us down, well that's not going to happen and that's a fact" David Rossi told us and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I placed my hands on it Spencer must have noticed because he looked at me "you right?" "Yeah they just moved really sharply" I said rubbing my belly and he nodded.

We arrived out the front of the house and got our guns ready and walked fast up to the door and Jason called out "open the door this is the FBI" and when there was no reply the barged down the door and checked the house and the word "clear" was called throughout the house until there was yelling and thumping and then one of the agents radio went off "we got him, the perimeter is safe" and I felt relief and pulled out my cell and called my parents:

Esme: hello Esme speaking

Me: hey mom. Can you tell Maree we got her uncle and he is going away and will never hurt her or her family ever again

Esme: oh thank god. How did yo...

She was cut off when I gasped and grabbed my stomach

Me: get dad...and...go to...Westchester Hospital

I hung up and slid my phone into my pocket carefully and grabbed my stomach, leaned against the wall of the house and gasped again and felt my waters break "Elizabeth?" asked Garcia and I slid down the wall just as Spencer came out of the house after the FBI agents who had the murderer in custody and he knew what was happening and grabbed his radio off his belt "agent agent down, she's gone into labour" he said before falling to my side "hold on" he said and Garcia grabbed my hand.

I was out into an ambulance and people were arguing who was to go with me until I screamed out that I wanted Spencer and Garcia to come and they hopped in and we were taken to the hospital.

I was screaming by the time we got to the hospital and they rushed me right into the delivery room but stopped after they scanned me "I'm sorry miss but we are going to have to give you a caesarean. The twins are trying to get out at the same time" and I saw Garcia and Spencer exchange glances.


End file.
